This invention relates in general to sun visors and more particularly to a sun visor that is adaptable to other uses.
Sporting events held in open stadiums attract large numbers of spectators and as such represent a popular form of entertainment. By far the greatest number of these events occur during the summer and fall of the year, seasons when the sun is least likely to be obscured. Indeed, the sun creates considerable glare, and many spectators find it necessary to wear a visor of one type or another. Aside from that sporting events generate considerable spirit, and it is not uncommon for spectators to purchase clothing and other accessories bearing the names and symbols of teams participating in the contests.
The present invention concerns a sun visor which comfortably conforms to the user's head, and further may be easily converted to several other uses, namely a megaphone, a fan, a more expansive sunshade, or a party hat. Moreover, the visor has a large surface area to which the name or symbol of a sporting team or some other organization may be applied or on which an advertising message may be placed, and as such the visor is ideally suited for sale at sporting events.